


39. getting caught

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [12]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Light Smut, zurazurazurazura---
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Dia gives Hanamaru a birthday present in private.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZURA!!!! back to requests i suppose~

When Hanamaru told Dia that she was having a birthday party, Dia had expected it to be a couple of family members and the members of Aqours. However, Hanamaru’s (rather humble, Dia thought) house seemed to be jam-packed with people. Dia had been trying to catch Hanamaru for a while to ask her what had happened, but Hanamaru was being passed back and forth between what seemed like family and a bunch of older people that Dia had never seen in her life. In between hugs and blessings, Hanamaru managed to gravitate towards her friends a couple of times, but it was never for long, and Dia had hardly managed to say ‘happy birthday’.

 

Finally, as the other seven girls loitered about, chatting, Hanamaru approached Dia. She looked a bit tired, but she still glowed, obviously very happy. Dia tried not to seem too jealous, but she was entitled, right? _After all...I guess she’s my girlfriend now,_ Dia thought solemnly. Her and Hanamaru had been having heated trysts in the student council office for a while, but a little over two months before, they had started to go on dates and the like, holding hands whenever they could get away with it, staying up until midnight on the phone just to listen to the other breathe. Of course Dia would want to see her at her party...

 

Keeping her voice even, Dia greeted, “Happy birthday, Hanamaru.”

 

“Thank you, Dia!” They had gotten used to doing that, too; calling each other their names without any honorifics. It was kind of comforting to Dia, but she didn’t mind when Hanamaru slipped in the occasional “Dia-senpai” or “Dia-chan”, and at school, Hanamaru was always “Kunikida-san”. “I’m sorry I haven’t been talking to you much, yet. My parents invited a bunch of people from the temple. I guess they think rather fondly of me when they see me working, zura!”

 

“Oh. I see,” Dia murmured. Hanamaru seemed a bit troubled, but Dia looked past her, into the crowd of people. An older woman seemed to catch sight of Hanamaru and Dia, and she slowly began making her way over. Dia narrowed her eyes a little, but looked back at Hanamaru. “Say, Hanamaru, I...I’ve never seen your room before. Show me. Really quickly.”

 

Hanamaru seemed shocked for a second or two, but her face immediately lit up with a smile. Dia almost thought that was as nice as seeing her as a crying mess...if things went Dia’s way, she’d be seeing that soon, anyway. _Alone...in her room...this’ll be fun._ “S-sure, zura! It’s not that interesting, but I’ll take you up. Besides, the crowd is a little tiring anyway. Let’s go!”

 

Dia took Hanamaru’s hand and squeezed it tight. Hanamaru squeezed back and dragged Dia down a couple of hallways, almost bouncing, or floating. Finally, they reached a door with flowers and stars and various other stickers plastered on it. “Cute,” Dia murmured.

 

“Really? Th-thanks! I was going to take them down, because I thought I was getting too old for something like that,” Hanamaru explained as she opened the door. “But if you like it, then it should be fine, right? Haha...”

 

Hanamaru seemed to be a bit nervous, and Dia couldn’t say it was unexpected. After all, they were about to fuck in her bedroom with her parents and everyone else just a couple of steps away. However, Dia was far from afraid; in fact, she was fearless. They had never done it anywhere else but atop a desk, and Dia was tired of it. Part of her just longed for intimacy, and she knew that making love to Hanamaru in her bedroom was one way to get there.

 

“So, Hanamaru,” Dia mumbled, stepping closer. She kicked the door shut with one foot, locking it behind her. She snaked her hands around Hanamaru’s middle, pulling her close.

 

However, before she could continue, Hanamaru was already excitedly pointing all over the room. “That’s my bed, zura! Well, of course you knew that, but, still...there’s my bookshelf! I have some manga over there, I think. Ruby loaned me some of her old idol magazines if you wanna look at those! Oh, and my desk, zura, it-”

 

“Um, Hanamaru-”

 

“I know, I know, it needs to be cleaned. But it’s a lot more organized than it looks, zura.” Dia sighed into Hanamaru’s hair. _She doesn’t know what I’m back here for, does she...now I feel like a brute._ “D-Dia-chan? Is something wrong?”

 

“Hanamaru, I-I came back here, to, um...in hopes of...”

 

Hanamaru turned around in Dia’s arms, facing her with her brow furrowed. “In hopes of what, zura?”

 

Dia paused, looking into Hanamaru’s eyes. They were innocent, sparkling...Dia felt bad for what she was about to do.

 

Or, at least, she almost did.

 

Effortlessly, she shoved Hanamaru to the bed, pinning her and staring at her again. Her eyes were flickering about like that of a nervous rabbit, but they still had that innocence that Dia so desperately sought out. “What do two people do alone in a bedroom, Hanamaru?”

 

“...Th-they...sleep...”

 

“And?”

 

“Hang out...”

 

“And?”

 

Hanamaru shut her eyes, but then opened them and looked up at Dia through her eyelashes. “F-fu-um...” She seemed to stall, then, with a confused look on her face.

 

“It’s okay. You can say it.” Dia tried to keep all of the humor out of her voice, but it was hard. As debilitating as it was to think of her sister during such a sexually tense moment, Hanamaru seriously _could_ remind Dia of Ruby in terms of shyness. _And here I thought Hanamaru was the bolder of the two..._

 

“Fucking?”

 

Dia smiled, sitting back a little and looking down. Hanamaru was wearing tights beneath her skirt; Dia effortlessly stripped her of them, taking her underwear with them. Hanamaru was then fully exposed to her, ripe for the picking. Just for good measure, Dia unbuttoned Hanamaru’s sweater and shirt, then tugged her bra down to expose her ample breasts. “Exactly. And we’ve done this before.”

 

“A lot, zura,” Hanamaru said, giggling. She still seemed a bit timid, a bit anxious, but Dia didn’t mind. After all, Hanamaru could sometimes be a bit overly frisky herself.

 

“So it’s okay to do it here, then,” Dia declared. She flipped Hanamaru’s skirt up, then paused. “That’s what girlfriends do, anyway...”

 

Hanamaru grinned. “You’re right, zura! Nobody should come back here anyway, I think...”

 

A part of Dia felt silly for worrying a bit about the whole “girlfriend” thing, but it seemed as if Hanamaru had assumed that they were all along. That warmed Dia’s heart and made her even more eager to push on. She kissed down Hanamaru’s body, appreciating the little wiggles that Hanamaru gave her on her way down...especially when she clamped her mouth around one of her stiff nipples. Although they both preferred things that were a little more hardcore, neither of them particularly minded the occasional vanilla; not only that, but Dia wasn’t sure how she could pull off anything overly kinky, considering their constraints.

 

“Think of this as present number two,” Dia purred, pushing Hanamaru’s legs back. Hanamaru grabbed them and held them, which gave Dia ample room to begin her oral assault.

 

Dia gripped her thighs, trying to hold her relatively still as she began her work. Her tongue was always precise with its movements, teasing apart Hanamaru’s already-slick folds and tasting all that she could. “Dia, I won’t be able to keep my voice down if you keep moving like that,” Hanamaru whimpered, her voice trembling.

 

That got her a husky chuckle from Dia. “You’re rather sensitive, Hanamaru-chan,” Dia remarked teasingly. “How about this, instead?”

 

Dia slowly licked her way up to Hanamaru’s clit, then brushed her tongue over it before taking it into her mouth. She sucked slowly, but she knew that the pulse of her mouth was enough to drive Hanamaru crazy. Sure enough, she could hardly keep still, whimpering and digging her nails into the skin of her legs as she held them up. The tiny rock of her hips told Dia that Hanamaru was feeling especially into it on that day, so she decided to pull away, not wanting the fun to end so soon. _Discreet doesn’t always have to mean fast, does it?_

 

Dia lashed her tongue over Hanamaru’s pink bud before going back to her entrance, thrusting her tongue in and moaning softly. There, she could taste Hanamaru even more. It was even better when coupled with the feel of Hanamaru’s walls squeezing her, as if begging for her to continue.

 

Before Dia could truly begin to pleasure Hanamaru, she heard a voice in the hallway and immediately perked up. It seemed as if Hanamaru didn’t even notice at all; when Dia pulled her head away, she simply released her legs and laid on the bed, panting and breathlessly begging for more.

 

“I think this is her room, Ruby-chan.” Dia would recognize that peppy, squeaky voice anywhere. _Mari?! What the hell is she doing back here?!_

 

“Yeah, it is. I’ve been back here a lot. She’s probably here reading,” Ruby replied.

 

Dia sat up and began trying to shake Hanamaru to a better state, but it was too late; the knob was already jiggling, and Mari was entering with a flourish. “Maru-chan, we’re about to cut the...oh, my.”

 

“M-Mari, get out,” Dia hissed. Hanamaru had turned her head and saw Mari, then squeaked and sat up, quickly trying to hide her chest frantically.

 

“Onee-chan, you’re in there too?” Ruby was desperately trying to look past Mari, but thankfully, Mari was decent enough to safeguard her from her sister’s sins.

 

“They’re just playing patty-cake, Ruby-chan. Don’t worry about it,” Mari snickered.

 

“Ruby, we’ll be out there to cut the cake in a minute! Tell everyone to wait a second,” Dia called out. Dia could hear Ruby’s footsteps leaving the hall, but Mari stood there with a smug look on her face. Hanamaru met Mari’s eye, then looked away, diving for her tights and underwear. “Not a word of this to anybody, Mari. Including me. Do you understand me?”

 

Mari simply shook her head, leaning against the doorframe. “Trust me, Dia, it doesn’t even matter. I think everyone _except_ Ruby knows. We’ve all seen you and Maru-chan holding hands and locking lips after school!”

 

“Everybody?! Even Yoshiko-chan, a-and Kanan-chan?” Hanamaru said, in disbelief.

 

“I _mean_ everybody,” Mari reaffirmed, smug as ever.

 

Dia paled and Hanamaru began to fiddle with a stray thread on her sweater. “That-that doesn’t matter. Keep your mouth shut.”

 

“If you say so, Dia-chan,” Mari chirped. “Although I’m sure you were eating something a lot better, you should probably get back out into the living room so we can cut the cake...happy birthday, Maru-chan!”

 

“Get _out_!”


End file.
